Trainee
by putihbiru
Summary: "Bagaimana?"/ "Kenapa?"/ "Lebih cepat aku sukses, semakin cepat Mama mendapat cucu."/ "kalau menjadi trainee memutuskan hubungan kita, aku lebih memilihmu."/ SuLay/JoonXing GS fanfiction.


Trainee

.

.

.

.

.

SuLay genderswitch fanfiction

.

.

.

Ini awalnya aku post di akun teleportearth tapi pair-nya ChenMin. Karena aku SuLay shipper juga, aku mau buat ini versi SuLay dengan berbagai perbaikan. Kalau ada yang ngerasa pernah baca (itupun kalau ada) cerita ini tapi versi ChenMin, bukan berarti aku plagiat. Aku yang buat ff "Trainee" versi ChenMin. Hehe.

.

.

.

Warning! It's genderswitch area, abal, banyak kesalahan dalan penulisan, bahasa semi baku, alur kecepetan, cerita mudah ditebak, garing, dan masih banyak kekurangan ff ini.

.

.

Semoga senang membaca ff ini~

.

.

.

Kim Joonmyeon adalah salah satu laki-laki yang baru saja naik kelas 11 beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia bersama murid kelasnya yang lain kini tengah merayakan kenaikan kelas di sebuah restoran dekat sekolahnya.

Joonmyeon duduk di salah satu meja, berhadapan dengan seorang gadis bernama Zhang Yixing. Gadis berlesung pipi itu adalah kekasihnya. Ia mengeluarkan obrolan yang dapat mengisi waktu berdua mereka. Beberapa teman Joonmyeon juga terlihat membawa dan berbincang dengan kekasihnya masing-masing.

"Joonmyeon, bisakah kau menyanyikan sesuatu?" tanya seorang laki-laki bername-tag "Choi Minho".

Joonmyeon sempat ragu. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yixing sekarang ini. Suara tepuk tangan—dan sorakan panggilan namanya—membuat Joonmyeon bingung. Matanya kini tertuju pada kekasih cantiknya, seolah meminta saran.

Yixing mengangguk sembari menampilkan senyum manisnya. Yixing mengusulkan salah satu lagu, "Bagaimana kalau lagu 'The Answer' saja?"

"Baiklah. Karena kau yang mengusulkan, aku akan kabulkan, kekeke."

Segera saja Joonmyeon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah di panggung yang memang sudah tersedia. Setelah Minho memberikan microphone dan Chanyeol menyetel lagu, Joonmyeon menarik nafasnya menunggu intro lagu.

Joonmyeon sudah mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya yang merdu seolah mengajak orang lain menggerakkan badannya seirama dengan lagu.

Yixing sangat senang mendengar kekasihnya bernyanyi. Hatinya berbunga saat Joonmyeon banyak melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Pipinya memanas, tapi Yixing suka itu.

"It's you~" Joonmyeon menatap tepat pada Yixing. Satu matanya ia kedipkan khusus untuk kekasihnya.

Tepukan tangan Joonmyeon dapatkan setelah ia selesai bernyanyi. Sebelum turun, Joonmyeon sempatkan untuk membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Badannya ia bawa kembali duduk di depan Yixing. Kekasih manisnya masih menpukkan tangannya, "Kau hebat, Myeon. Suaramu memang tidak diragukan lagi."

"Hehe, biasa saja, Xing. Lagu itu aku nyanyikan untukmu," jawab Joonmyeon sambil mencubit pipi Yixing gemas.

"Permisi. Boleh aku mengganggu waktu kalian sebentar?" Dengan tiba-tiba, ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan jas hitam di samping meja mereka.

Yixing tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk. Joonmyeon mempersilahkan duduk. Lalu, pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku dalam jasnya. Sebuah kartu nama. Itu yang dikeluarkan laki-laki tersebut.

CEO SM ENTERTAINMENT

Itu hanya sebagian kata yang ditangkap mata Yixing. Pria itu tersenyum sebentar, dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Youngmin. Saya mendengarkan suara yang merdu saat tiba di sini. Ternyata, itu suara..."

"Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon," jawab Joonmyeon sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang segera dibalas Youngmin.

"Ini kekasihku, Zhang Yixing," lanjut Joonmyeon. Tangan CEO itu terjulur ke depan Yixing.

"Jadi Joonmyeon, aku bertemu dengan kalian untuk menawarkan Joonmyeon untuk bergabung dengan agensiku. Apa kau berminat menjadi trainee?" tanya Youngmin tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Yixing dan Joonmyeon membulat. Terkejut, tentu saja. Sang gadis dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju sedangkan Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahi ragu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya si CEO memastikan.

"Bisakah anda memberikan waktu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Youngmin mengangguk. Setelah melihat handphone-nya, ia memberikan tanggal terakhir untuk memberitahukan keputusannya. Dering telepon membuat Youngmin berjabat tangan dan berpamitan dengan sopan.

Ditinggal CEO dengan tawaran menggiurkan, Joonmyeon memilih berpikir. Apa ia harus masuk agensi? Agensi besar pula. Berbeda dengan Yixing. Gadis berlesung pipi itu berharap kekasih tampannya bisa masuk agensi dankelak menjadi artis, seperti cita-cita yang pernah Joonmyeon katakan.

.

.

.

Di rumah Yixing kini Joonmyeon berada. Laki-laki itu ingin mengajak kekasihnya untuk berjalan santai bersama. Ia masih menunggu Yixing di ruang tamu dengan ditemani Nyonya Zhang.

"Yixing bilang, kau ditawari menjadi trainee di SM Entertainment, ya?" tanya ibu Yixing dengan cangkir teh ditangannya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Iya, aku mendapatkan tawaran itu saat acara kemarin bersama teman-teman, Ma." Jangan heran kalau Joonmyeon memanggil ibu Yixing dengan sebutan 'Mama'. Itu suruhan ibu Yixing sendiri. Biar tidak begitu canggung, katanya.

Cangkir yang tadi dipegangnya diletakkan di meja antara kursinya dan kursi Joonmyeon. "Lalu, apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk menolaknya, Ma. Ada beberapa alasan kuat untuk menolaknya." Joonmyeon tersenyum yang dibalas anggukkan dan senyuman dari ibu Yixing.

Ibu Yixing yakin ada hal yang lebih baik yang telah dipikirkan oleh Joonmyeon. Terlihat dari tidak adanya guratan kesedihan dan keraguan dalam wajah Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon, ayo! Ma, aku pergi dulu, ya..." Yixing datang dan mengecup pipi mamanya.

"Hati-hati! Jaga putriku, Joonmyeon. Pulang sebelum makan malam, ya," ucap Mama Yixing.

"Iya, Ma. Kami berangkat dulu. Mama juga hati-hati di rumah."

.

.

.

"Kau menolak tawaran itu?"

"Yap."

Yixing membelalak.

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak hal yang kupikirkan, Xing," jawab Joonmyeon.

"Maksudmu?"

Joonmyeon mencari tempat duduk di taman yang mereka datangi. Ia membawa Yixing untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setelahnya, Yixing menggengam tangan Yixing lembut.

"Dengar, ya, Xing."

Merasa terpanggil, Yixing menatap tepat pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam. "Aku memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran menjadi trainee karena beberapa hal. Pertama, kalau aku menjadi trainee, kehidupanku akan diatur okeh agensi. Aku tak diperbolehkan ini-itu. Yang paling menyakitkan, aku tak boleh memiliki kekasih. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Xing."

Yixing terharu. Bagaimana bisa tak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kedua, kalau aku debut menjadi artis, nanti aku akan disuruh berpasangan dengan artis perempuan. Memang waktu kecil aku ingin menjadi artis. Tapi, dunia artis tak selamanya menenangkan."

Yixing mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ketiga, aku ingin fokus ke pendidikanku dulu. Aku ingin benar-benar sukses muda. Keempat, aku putuskan untuk merubah cita-citaku. Aku bercita-cita menjadi dokter sekarang. Lebih cepat aku sukses, semakin cepat Mama mendapat cucu." Joonmyeon terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi, Joonmyeon, kenapa menjadi dokter?" Yixing penasaran.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana merawat kesehatanmu dengan baik. Merawat kesehatan istriku," jelas Joonmyeon diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Ya ampun! Yixing tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Istri? Mereka bahkan baru naik ke kelas 3. Tapi di sisi lain, Yixing bahagia akan pernyataan Joonmyeon. Kekasihnya ini sudah dewasa. Pemikirannya sudah jauh ke depan. Mamanya pasti setuju jika nanti ia 'bersama' Joonmyeon terus.

Joonmyeon kembali mematri senyum, "Yixing, kalau menjadi trainee memutuskan hubungan kita, aku lebih memilihmu. Tak ada yang menjamin aku akan sukses menjadi artis, kan? Hahaha," canda Joonmyeon. Yixing bersemu. Ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dan menjadi kekasih Joonmyeon.

Saat ia berpikir untuk jangka pendek, kekasihnya sudah berpikir untuk jangka depan. Untuk masa depannya. Yixing sangat bersyukur.

"Aku memiliki rencana melamarmu setelah lulus S1," kata Joonmyeon lalu mengecup pipi Yixing. "Aku belum tentu bisa melakukan itu saat aku menjadi trainee, lanjutnya.

Si gadis terkaget.

Oh, ingatkan Yixing caranya bernafas dan berkedip.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai~

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Kalian bisa baca ceritaku yang lain di akun 'Teleportearth'. Semoga ff ini ga buat kalian badmood.

Maaf banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic ini. Sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnya~


End file.
